Paralelos
by Talia D'vile
Summary: Traducción: Lucy siempre supo que los libros abrían caminos a nuevas aventuras, pero nunca soñó con caer dentro de uno. Cuando encuentra un libro antiguo, termina en un viaje lleno de magos y un complicado dragón que la mira como si fuera el almuerzo. Tiene que encontrar una manera de volver a casa, pero al final del día ¿Querría volver? UA, historia original de Mslead y Kytrin.
1. A través del Espejo

La siguiente historia es una traducción del fanfic **Parallels** de la autora **Mslead** en colaboración con su Beta **Kytrin** , todo el crédito les pertenece única y exclusivamente a ellas, yo sólo pedí su autorización para traducirlo al español.

 _Hiro Mashima es el dueño de Fairy Tail. Todo esto es por mero entretenimiento, tanto mío como de ustedes. Espero les guste._

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: A Través del Espejo**

Lucy nunca se había considerado a sí misma como otra cosa que no sea una chica normal. Claro, ella era hermosa, y lo suficientemente vanidosa para ser consciente de ello, y mientras que sin duda tenía una imaginación activa y un profundo amor por los libros y la escritura, nunca pensó en ello como algo extraño cuando se tomaba la molestia de pensar en ello. Cosa que no solía hacer.

Así era simplemente su forma de ser, y no veía ninguna razón para cambiarlo. Era agradable ser una rubia "inteligente", e incluso le daba mucha alegría probar que era algo más que sólo su aspecto. Las reacciones por ello nunca se hacían viejas. Especialmente porque era lo último que alguien parecía esperar de "La Heredera Heartfilia".

Un título que nunca dejaba de molestarla.

Sobre todo porque ella no era "heredera" de nada, excepto de un montón de dinero que habría cambiado en un instante por otro día con sus papás.

Ambos estaban muertos. Su madre falleció cuando era pequeña, y su padre hace un par de años por exceso de trabajo.

Era una vieja historia, pero aun así la dejaba deseando de vez en cuando haber tenido un día más con su mamá, o más tiempo para hacer las paces con su padre. Nunca se habían visto cara a cara después de la muerte de su madre. Especialmente con su rotunda negativa a actuar como una rica esnob.

Era algo que su padre no había sido capaz de meterle en la cabeza sin importar el número de profesores particulares, o internados caros, o lo que sea en que haya estado. Apenas habían empezado a avanzar en ello cuando sus tendencias de adicción al trabajo lo alcanzaron.

Suspiró suavemente cuando la lluvia comenzó a aclarar, y decidió dar un paseo a la librería o algo. Toda la melancolía la estaba poniendo introspectiva, y la deprimía.

En cualquier momento empezaría a pensar acerca de su patética falta de vida amorosa, y otras cosas.

Definitivamente era momento de salir de casa.

Sonrió levemente mientras se ponía sus zapatos, cogió las llaves y se dirigió a la puerta agradecida de que _Barnes and Noble_ tuviera una sucursal abierta a poca distancia. Sentarse en el café con un libro o dos sonaba maravilloso.

Se dirigió a la tienda con aire acondicionado, encontrando alivio al calor del sol y la humedad sofocante. De alguna manera entre el momento en que dejó su apartamento y el paseo a la librería cercana, el sol había vuelto con la venganza de un millar de dragones enojados y quemada la tierra. Era repugnante estar en el exterior. Casi era injusto para todos los que estaban al aire libre, haciendo sus vidas en el calor, pero trató de no pensar en eso.

Cogiendo un puñado de su cabello rubio, lo retorció en un moño desordenado para conseguir que se alejada de su cuello pegajoso. La comodidad fue casi inmediata. Su bolso todavía pesaba una tonelada, clavándose en el hombro, pero el aire frío hizo maravillas.

El aire de la librería era calmante, se filtraba en sus huesos con la sensación de hogar cayendo sobre ella. Este era el lugar donde se sentía más a gusto. No entre las estrambóticas fiestas o los vestidos con volantes. Las páginas polvorientas y los tinteros eran el lugar al que pertenecía.

El ambiente puso sus confusos pensamientos en paz, el santuario de libros tiraba de ella a través de sus pasillos. La colección personal de Lucy habría tomado un ala entera de su antigua mansión si todavía viviera en su casa de la infancia.

Caminaba por la alfombra raída, pisoteada por cientos de clientes. Una sonrisa se abrió camino en su cara y se dejó ser arrastrada a lo largo de los pasillos por el encanto de cubiertas de libros brillantes.

Sus dedos se arrastraban sutilmente sobre los lomos de varios libros, el toque amoroso y atento. Muchos los había leído antes, pero había varios de sus favoritos que no le importaría abrir de nuevo.

Sin embargo, titubeó cuando se detuvo en la sección de aventura. Lucy no se llamaría a sí misma precisamente un ratón de biblioteca, pero ella _pasaba_ una gran cantidad de tiempo leyendo libros. Antes cuando su madre todavía estaba viva pero había caído enferma, siguieron las aventuras de tantos héroes como Lucy pudo dejar caer sus pequeñas manos. Era la única manera de que ella y su madre todavía podían tener diversión. Como tal, mantuvo viva la tradición y reconocía muchos nombres de autores.

Excepto el que estaba directamente en frente de ella.

Un poco alejado de los demás, tenía un duro lomo de cuero. A diferencia de las cubiertas brillantes que lo rodeaban, éste era de un oxidado tono marrón con letras de oro en relieve en él.

 ** _Fairy Tail_**

 _Qué extraño_ , pensó, pasando un dedo por la parte superior del libro y tirando de él.

No había ningún autor, y el libro en sí era muy simple. Sólo el título estampado en el lomo y la cubierta.

El diseño simplista despertó su curiosidad, y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro cuando abrió la tapa frontal. El papel era grueso y pesado, como una antigua especie de pergamino.

Le gustaba la forma en que se sentía entre sus dedos, dándose cuenta de que alguien había puesto mucho amor en la creación de un libro como éste.

Eso consolidó su decisión de hacer esto la compra que añadir a su colección. Incluso si la historia era aburrida, el libro era hermoso en su sencillez. Había algo seductor en su portada en relieve, por lo que lo puso bajo el brazo.

Lucy no era consciente de ello, pero su hermoso nuevo amigo ya la había traicionado. En el momento en que había abierto la cubierta, hubo una liberación de magia a través de la mundana tienda.

No hubo destellos, ni luces brillantes. Nada como en las historias que tanto amaba. De hecho, no hubo ni siquiera una extraña brisa y mucho menos el cliché sonido de un trueno.

Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que el evento pasara desapercibido.

De hecho, mientras ella se movía alegremente hacia la línea de salida, pensando en un café con hielo y tal vez un pastel para disfrutar con su nuevo libro, había un hombre que prestaba profunda atención a la chica rubia que, sin saberlo, había cambiado su mundo de lado.

No era alguien a quién uno le prestaría especial atención en verdad. Un hombre común de mediana edad. Todavía razonablemente bien formado, aunque un poco descuidado por la mitad, y seguramente poseedor de una esposa y un par de chicos en preparatoria.

Pero él era difícilmente ordinario.

Desde que era un niño había sido parte de una organización secreta al igual que su padre antes que él. Una diseñada para encontrar a gente como la rubia de brillante sonrisa.

Parecía tonta en el exterior y sin nada de especial. Pero no había habido ninguna duda en la forma en que el medallón que llevaba debajo de la camisa se había calentado cuando ella había abierto ese libro. Un libro que nadie podía ver a menos que su magia estuviera activa, y nadie podía abrirlo a menos que su magia fuera lo suficientemente potente.

Dada su facilidad con ambos, y su regularidad como cliente, parecía que la magia de la señorita Heartfilia había florecido recientemente. Una flor tardía en muchos aspectos, pero eso no importaba. Lo importante era que había ocurrido en absoluto.

Con mucho cuidado ocultó su entusiasmo lo mejor que pudo mientras se deslizaba fuera para comprobar el medallón. Las manos le temblaban ligeramente mientras leía los resultados sobre el mismo, y casi lo dejó caer por la conmoción.

Un mago celestial.

La magia de cualquier tipo era rara. Sin embargo, ¿magia celestial?

¿El único tipo que podía abrir las puertas?

El sujeto estuvo a punto de desmayarse por el shock.

Era lo que habían estado buscando. Después de tantos siglos parecía una locura que por fin hubieran encontrado uno que podía volver a abrir las puertas.

Y ella había caído en su regazo.

Se guardó el medallón cuando fue llamado a la caja registradora. Sin duda la señorita Lucy estaba teniendo dificultades para la compra de su nuevo libro, ya que no tenía ningún código de barras ni nada similar. Una sonrisa se deslizó por sus labios mientras se movía entre las sombras hacia la parte delantera de la tienda.

– ¿Con qué te puedo ayudar?– preguntó gratamente cuando se acercó a la caja.

– No hay un código de barras en este libro. – Lucy explicó, frunciendo el ceño con ligera confusión, – No estamos seguros de cuánto cuesta ni nada. –

– Ah. – Él le sonrió, – Permítanme darle una mirada. – Cogió el libro y lo examinó, – Ah, ya veo. Usted ha escogido uno de nuestra colección antigua. Se imprimió hace mucho tiempo. –

Lucy parpadeó un poco y frunció ligeramente el ceño, recordando vagamente la pequeña sección de libros antiguos reales en la parte trasera de la tienda, y sonrió. – Creo que debe de haber sido mal ubicado entonces. Estaba en la sección de aventura. –

Él levantó una ceja, la imagen misma de un gerente sorprendido, – ¿Ahí estaba? Voy a tener que comprobar si hay otros que podrían estar fuera de lugar entonces. – Se volvió hacia el cajero, – Mientras tanto, los precios de éstos se encuentran aquí. –

Le mostró donde se ubicaba la pequeña y nunca utilizada etiqueta se encontraba y le ayudó a encontrar Fairy Tail, dejando a ambos, cajero y Lucy, sonriendo alegremente mientras se completaba la transacción.

La observó ir directamente al Starbucks vecino y un atisbo de sonrisa oculta se dibujó en sus labios. Él sabía que ella estaría allí por las próximas horas por lo menos. Ella era un cliente habitual después de todo.

Perfecto. Tendría tiempo de sobra para pedir apoyo.

Ajena a la mirada del hombre, Lucy encontró una buena silla cómoda dónde sentarse con su compra y bebida. El libro descansaba cómodamente en su regazo, con sus piernas metidas debajo de su cuerpo.

Emocionada, arrastró su mano sobre la cubierta de rico cuero antes de darle la vuelta para abrirlo y pasó una mano por encima del grueso pergamino. Sus ojos bebieron el guion de fantasía, encontrándose en casa con las palabras impresas.

Una sonrisa tiró de sus labios mientras las palabras "Érase una vez" abrían la novela. Parecía que el juego de palabras en el título de su nuevo libro era apropiado. Lucy siempre había sentido cierta afinidad con los cuentos de hadas.

Pensó que era un poco inusual la forma en que estaba escrito el título, pero no fue suficiente para distraerla.

Los cuentos de Grimm y versiones de las viejas historias de Disney habían sido el pan de cada día para Lucy. No había nada más interesante para ella que las historias de un heroico príncipe derrotando a un dragón para salvar a la princesa. Claro que eran un poco primitivas de cierta manera, pero Lucy disfrutaba de los clásicos.

Se mordió el labio inferior y sonrió, casi sin poder contener la emoción. Preguntándose de qué trataría está historia, empezó a leer, ignorando todo a su alrededor.

 _Érase una vez en una tierra muy, muy lejana, vivía un poderoso dragón..._

Lucy pronto descubrió que era más como una antología de cuentos de hadas. De historias cortas, pero interconectados de maneras que la sorprendían. Aún más sorprendente, era que todas las caras conocidas de las viejas historias con las que ella estaba familiarizada, no aparecían en ningún lugar del libro.

No había príncipes o princesas para ser rescatadas, no había brujas malvadas, ni siquiera un personaje principal al que seguir.

En su lugar, la historia seguía a un grupo de personas en sus diversas aventuras, todas ellos iban desde aterradoras hasta hilarantes en el espacio de un solo aliento. Lucy estaba completamente anonadada mientras seguía las aventuras extrañas de estos desconocidos. Todos los cuales eran parte de un gremio de magos llamado Fairy Tail, de ahí el nombre del libro que compró.

Rápidamente se enamoró de todos los extraños personajes. Erza, la Titania; Gray, el Asesino de demonios, Levy la Arquitecto, y muchos otros. Tenían tantas aventuras, las que parecían abarcar siglos. Estos personajes, gracias a su magia, eran casi inmortales. Era un extraño cambio de aires para el típico cuento de hadas, y Lucy estaba devorando las páginas más rápido de lo que podía procesarlas.

Lo único que se mantuvo constante fue el villano. Un dragón, que era una plaga frecuente de la tierra y del gremio. No siempre aparecía, pero cuando lo hacía...

Todo lo que dejaba atrás era fuego.

Lucy estaba en el borde de su asiento partiéndose de risa mientras leía un capítulo ligeramente conmovedor donde Gray el Asesino cómicamente trataba de escapar el húmedo abrazo de una ninfa del agua.

Por tal razón, cuando una mano le tocó el hombro ella se sorprendió, Lucy estaba dando la vuelta con una disculpa ya en los labios. ¿Cuántas veces se había quedado atrapada por la lectura hasta que estaban a punto de cerrar?

– Oh, lo siento, debo haber perdido la noción del tiempo otra ve… – Parpadeó ante la vista del manager de la librería de pie delante de ella otra vez, con una sonrisa amable en su rostro, – Oh, hola, señor. –

– Discúlpeme por sorprenderla, señorita Lucy. – Él respondió, ampliando su sonrisa una fracción, – Estaba saliendo del trabajo cuando me di cuenta de que usted todavía estaba acurrucada aquí leyendo, y se está haciendo un poco tarde. –

Señaló con la cabeza un reloj que leía las seis y media, – Usted ha estado aquí casi siete horas. – Se rio entre dientes, – Pensé que tal vez querría volver al mundo lo suficiente como para al menos cenar algo. –

Lucy parpadeó cuando se dio cuenta tanto del tiempo como de la forma en que su estómago rugía en busca de alimento.

– ¡Gracias, señor Lewis! – exclamó, genuinamente agradecida por la interrupción. Por mucho que le disgustara ser interrumpida cuando estaba leyendo, tener hambre le disgustaba más. Algo que le había ocurrido más de una vez en el pasado cuando había tenido que ir a casa después de encontrar todo cerrado.

Gracias a la oportuna interrupción, tendría tiempo más que suficiente para comer algo adecuado y volver a su libro en casa.

Sonrió mientras se colgaba la bolsa sobre su hombro, y con cuidado colocó el libro en sus brazos, – Realmente lo aprecio. – le dijo, su mente ya empezaba a vagar por los lugares donde quería comer.

– No hay de qué. – Él respondió con una sonrisa, – Usted es de nuestros mejores clientes. Lo correcto es veamos por usted. –

Se movió su abrigo y sostuvo la puerta para ella, ya que ambos salieron a las sombras alargadas de la tarde.

Él la despidió amable y se metió en su coche. Su parte había terminado, él tenía una cubierta y una reputación que mantener. El resto se lo dejaba al equipo de respaldo al que había llamado.

Lucy se despidió alegremente de él, ajena a cualquier peligro en el aire, y comenzó a caminar hacia _Pan Panera_ situado en el mismo centro comercial. Hacía demasiado calor para pensar en algo caliente para la cena, pero un buen sándwich fresco y un poco de ensalada de frutas o algo así sonaba perfecto.

Además, había menos posibilidades de derramar algo que no quería en su libro. Siempre era un factor a tener en cuenta. Las migas eran mucho más fáciles de quitar que la salsa después de todo.

Estaba tan absorta en sus planes que no se dio cuenta de inmediato de los caballeros que casualmente vagaban en su misma dirección. El día estaba empezando a enfriar, y era justo después del final del día laboral, por lo que no se sorprendió al encontrar personas que se desplazaban alrededor después del trabajo.

No fue hasta que hubo comprado su comida y se dirigía a casa que en realidad comenzó a pensar en ello.

Al principio, pensó que era una coincidencia cuando uno de los hombres, a los que se había reconocido por estar detrás de ella en Panera, estaba caminando en su misma dirección en general. Los apartamentos donde vivía eran sin duda exclusivos y populares, y ella era casi la única que iba y venía caminando al centro comercial.

Sin embargo, conforme las sombras se alargaban, la calle se quedaba más y más vacía. Espantosamente rápido. Y pronto se hizo evidente que los hombres detrás de ella, de hecho, iban tras ella.

Su corazón latía mientras aceleraba el paso y trató de reprimir una exclamación de miedo cuando se le acercaron.

Ahora asustada, trató de averiguar qué hacer. No podía ir a casa. Ellos la seguirían allí y a pesar de que sus candados eran gruesos, dudaba que eso los detuviera por mucho tiempo.

Fue entonces cuando se acordó de que había un restaurante no muy lejos y que a menudo tenía policías que ahí pasaban el rato. Algo sobre la sopa de queso con frutos secos. Si podía llegar hasta allí...

Vigorizada por su decisión, comenzó a moverse resueltamente hacia el restaurante, rezando porque estuviera más cerca de lo que recordaba, y trató de mantener por lo menos la misma distancia entre ella y sus seguidores.

Por supuesto, no tuvo los resultados esperados como ella había planeado.

Alertados por su repentina desconfianza y tensión, los sujetos habían comenzado a cerrarse en torno a ella.

No estaba segura de lo que realmente querían, y _realmente_ no quería saber, así que hizo lo que sus instintos le gritaron: Lucy hecho a correr.

Tal vez no lo parecía, pero en realidad era muy buena corredora*. Ella no sólo podía recorrer largas distancias, también podía aguantar durante bastante tiempo antes de perder el aliento.

Y en este momento era la única cosa entre ella y quién sea que estuviera pisándole los talones.

Por supuesto, sus perseguidores no se quedaban atrás tampoco. Habían sido entrenados para este tipo de cosas durante años. Le siguieron el ritmo fácilmente y comenzaron a alejarla del restaurant, o de cualquier lugar público en general, desviándola hacia una antigua iglesia que estaba siendo renovada.

Lucy gimió de miedo ante la visión de la misma. Ella sabía que estaba en problemas. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba siendo manipulada hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Y dentro de poco estaría arrinconada.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieren? – exclamó, su terror dando voz a lo que pasaba por su cabeza desde que había empezado a correr, – ¡Déjenme en paz! –

Ellos no le respondieron por supuesto. Simplemente la rodearon dejándola sin escapatoria.

Llena de pánico, Lucy atacó y pateó al más cercano en la cara mandándolo a volar, incluso mientras se presionaba contra la antigua reja frente a la puerta de la iglesia.

Por un momento todo lo que pudo ver fueron hombres saliendo de las sombras y acercándose a ella, y todo lo que podía sentir era el fresco de hierro forjado detrás de ella. De repente, algo cedió y la puerta se abrió de forma imposible. Ella gritó sorprendida cuando cayó hacia atrás, un brillo cálido y dorado resplandeció en torno a ella mientras caía en un mar de calidez.

* * *

* Creo que nos equivocamos de Lucy XD

No me odien! Se que tengo mucho trabajo y a duras penas puedo sacar las otras historias, pero ya moría por empezar con esta historia, es de mis favoritas y por mucho así que quería compartirla.

Iré a un ritmo más lento, no lo sé, o puede que la conjunte con las otras, en especial porque los capítulos no son tan largos. Ya veremos.

Pregunta, las autoras en cada capítulo ponían un previo del siguiente capítulo si se lograba cierta cuota de comentarios, ¿quieren que haga eso? No voy a pedir 20 como ellas ¬¬, sé que es pedirle peras al olmo, pero quizás si junto 5 o más por capítulo pueda regalar un avance de capítulo. En realidad esto lo vere dependiendo de la respuesta que reciba.

No se preocupen, no abandonaré nada, ustedes saben que aunque lenta sigo trabajando, realmente lo que más tardo entre cada capítulo es una semana. Igual ya saben que si con cualquiera de las historias no pueden esperar, ya están todas finalizadas (en inglés) y las encuentran en mi perfil

Saludos...


	2. Donde viven los Monstruos

La siguiente historia es una traducción del fanfic **Parallels** de la autora **Mslead** en colaboración con su Beta **Kytrin** , todo el crédito les pertenece única y exclusivamente a ellas, yo sólo pedí su autorización para traducirlo al español.

 _Hiro Mashima es el dueño de Fairy Tail. Todo esto es por mero entretenimiento, tanto mío como de ustedes. Espero les guste._

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Donde viven los monstruos**

A Lucy no le daba vergüenza admitir que el grito que salió de su garganta cuando se estrelló contra el suelo parecía cualquier cosa menos humano.

Cayó de bruces en la tierra dura y agrietada, su bolsa de _Panera_ se abrió mientras que su bolso vació su contenido en la maleza. Con el corazón latiendo a mil, se empujó hacia arriba con las extremidades temblorosas y miró detrás de ella para buscar a sus agresores. Sin ver a nadie a su alrededor pasó saliva y rodó sobre sus rodillas, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

¿Qué había pasado? En un momento estaba presionada contra las puertas de la iglesia, y al momento siguiente ella estaba... ¿dónde?

Lucy miró a su alrededor, poniéndose de pie y recogiendo sus pertenencias dispersas. Había árboles por donde quiera que sus ojos miraran.

De alguna manera se las había arreglado para aterrizar en un bosque, y no había nadie más alrededor. No parecía correcto, pero por el momento estaba demasiado agradecida por estar fuera de peligro como para pensar demasiado en el por qué y cómo.

Mirando hacia la línea de árboles, algunas cosas extrañas comenzaron a afirmarse como raras. Por un lado, la luz del sol se filtraba a través del dosel. Luz que se ve muy temprano en la mañana. Lo cual era imposible, porque iba camino a su casa cerca de las 7:30 de la noche.

Nada de esto parecía posible, así que tomó una respiración profunda. Se sacudió la suciedad de su falda y camisa, se quitó las hojas del pelo para hacerse ver un poco más presentable ahora que nadie la estaba acechando.

La siguiente orden del día era localizar su teléfono, lo sacó de su bolso un momento después y lo presionó tratando de conseguir recepción.

Nada. No había barras, no había recepción.

Lo cual tenía sentido dado que estaba en medio del bosque...

Agotada y confundida, Lucy no tenía idea de qué hacer. No había manera de poder decir hacia dónde era el Norte o el Sur. Especialmente desde que su reloj interno estaba descompuesto gracias a ese extraño sol.

Lo mejor que podía hacer era caminar hasta dar con un río o algún tipo de civilización.

* * *

Mientras Lucy iba en busca del algún signo que al menos la llevara de vuelta a la civilización; había caos, por no decir un pandemónium, en el reino celestial.

Todos los que habitaban en el reino de los Espíritus estaban reaccionando ante la puerta que se había abierto tan repentinamente. Había emoción y miedo en ellos mientras que los rumores atravesaban los cielos estrellados.

Un mago de espíritus celestiales había sido encontrado y había abierto una puerta.

¿Qué significaba eso?

¿Habían encontrado los seres humanos una manera de forzar nuevamente la apertura de las puertas?

Nadie lo sabía, pero la idea era aterradora.

Hacía siglos desde que un ser humano había poseído la habilidad de invocar a los espíritus a su plano dimensional, por no hablar de poder abrir las puertas por su cuenta. No desde el casi apocalipsis que había provocado que el Rey sellara las puertas en primer lugar.

Era un recuerdo que todavía perseguía a los Espíritus. Y una historia que la humanidad encontraría demasiado familiar.

En el tiempo en que las estrellas estaban abiertas a todos aquellos que deseaban viajar a otros mundos, apareció un ser humano, Zeref, que casi los destruyó a todos. Encontró una manera de forzar a que las puertas permanecieran abiertas indefinidamente, haciendo caso omiso de las leyes de los Espíritus sobre tal cosa.

Fue algo que en un principio fue recibido con gusto por diversos pueblos. Por fin podrían viajar sin restricciones y sin la necesidad de un mago capaz de abrir las puertas para ellos. Pero no se detuvieron a considerar las consecuencias.

El Reino Celestial no era como los demás. Los viajes siempre tenían que ser controlados con el fin de mantener el equilibrio. Sin ese equilibrio, las cosas empezaron a ir mal.

Los Espíritus pidieron cerrar las puertas de nuevo, pero fueron ignorados. Las tensiones crecieron hasta que finalmente el resultado fue la guerra. Una guerra que llevó a la pérdida de muchas vidas, y al final los Espíritus sellaron sus puertas para todos con la excepción de aquellos destinados a abrirlas.

Y ahora alguien había logrado pasar a través de las puertas.

El Rey Espíritu frunció el ceño mientras consideraba sus opciones y se volvió a su constelación de más confianza, – Ve Leo, mi viejo amigo. Encuentra a este mago y prueba su valía. Me gustaría saber si este ser humano es digno de las estrellas o si nos enfrentamos otra potencial guerra. –

La constelación parpadeó en respuesta, una luz brilló intensamente y fue creciendo en fuerza hasta que la figura de un hombre se fundió en el cielo oscuro. Su melena de salvaje pelo naranja fue lo primero en aparecer con dos orejas felinas ocultas en ella.

Su cuerpo bien formado y solidificado, se personificó en una brillante y dorada armadura al final. Era una figura regia, propia de un león. Poco a poco elevó la barbilla y se inclinó por la cintura, dejando caer una mano enguantada sobre su pecho – Por supuesto, mi rey. –

A decir verdad, Leo estaba preocupado acerca de lo que esto podría significar. La desesperación de la guerra, la esclavitud de las estrellas por parte de los seres humanos que lograron infiltrarse al reino espiritual, y el resultado de sellar las puertas. Había demasiado en riesgo en dejar algo como esto sin control y tenía la intención de investigar al ser humano que se atrevió a abrir las puertas prohibidas nuevamente.

Él no necesitaba una orden del rey. Como líder del zodíaco, esto era algo que tenía pensado investigar por sí mismo. Especialmente porque podía sostener su forma fuera de su mundo por más tiempo que los otros Espíritus. Esto sólo le daba permiso.

Así que con una última inclinación a su rey, Leo salió por las puertas para encontrar a la misteriosa humana que era capaz de enviar señales a lo largo de todo el Reino Celestial.

Se deslizó fuera de la ofensiva puerta todavía entreabierta detrás del humano, era un corte brillante con la luz amarilla aún expuesta.

Leo se encontró a sí mismo en el bosque cerca del borde de Magnolia. Lo podía decir gracias a la tierra quemada y la forma en que el suelo se comprimía en suelo duro. El sol estaba caliente en lo alto, era un ambiente casi desértico y parecía casi natural que un ser humano curioso encontrara una manera de hacer su camino a la parte más peligrosa Earthland.

Este era el campo de batalla de los gremios poderosos y la zona de caza de un terrible dragón. Magia celestial o no, Leo tenía que encontrar a este humano antes de que algo peor lo hiciera.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Lucy estaba atrapada entre preguntarse si se había golpeado la cabeza o algo así con esa vieja puerta de hierro; o si estaba soñando con este extraño lugar y la realidad de alguna forma seguía dándole bofetadas en la cara.

Después de todo, no era probable que ella soñara con un lugar que se sentía tan caliente e implacable incluso bajo la sombra de los árboles y a tan temprana hora.

Y ella definitivamente no iba a estar soñando su sed. O su hambre, de la cual por lo menos había sido parcialmente capaz de atender gracias a lo que pudo salvar de _Panera_. Lo que significaba que esto tenía que ser real. Y si era real... entonces su mundo entero acababa de voltearse en su cabeza.

Porque la realidad implicaba que ella de verdad, de alguna manera, había terminado en un sitio desconocido a kilómetros de cualquier lugar vagamente parecido a la civilización. Y la única forma posible de hacer eso era a través de algún tipo de teletransportación.

Lo que hizo que su cabeza doliera sólo de pensar en ello.

– Vamos a Lucy, – Murmuró para sí mientras movía sus cosas a una posición más cómoda, – lo que sea que esté pasando aquí tiene que tener una explicación racional. Sólo tienes que encontrar un punto de partida y estarás por buen camino. –

A pesar de su mini charla motivacional, un pequeño gemido escapó de su garganta, – ¡Awww, pero yo quiero estar en casa leyendo mi libro! – se quejó patéticamente, también para sí misma dado que no había nadie más alrededor, y decidió que dadas las circunstancias podía, y tenía, que hacer caso omiso de hacer cualquier asociación con posible locura el que estuviera hablando consigo misma.

A ella le gustaría ver que a alguien más se le ocurriera algo mejor.

Suspiró y miró a su alrededor con la esperanza de ubicar un punto de referencia para asegurarse de que no iba en círculos o algo así.

Lo que encontró en su lugar la dejó sin respiración.

Era un avión.

Al menos, pensó que podría ser un avión. Estaba hecho de metal, y en el aire, y se movía a una altura decente. Aunque conforme más se acercaba, pensó que tal vez era más parecido a un Helicarrier*. Lo cual era bastante raro, pero estaba dispuesta a irse por esa idea.

También era su primer signo de civilización.

Excitada, se precipitó hacia adelante con la esperanza de encontrar un claro para hacerle señales. Si tenía suerte podían llevarla de una vuelta a casa y podría fingir que el último par de horas o así no había sucedido jamás.

Su alivio fue interminable cuando el avión de forma extraña se volvió en su dirección y hacia una amplia parcela de tierra abierta que descansaba frente a ella. Lucy agitó los brazos y gritó para llamar su atención mientras corría a través de profundas rajaduras en el suelo. Les prestó poca atención, pero la escritora en su interior le susurró ideas fantasiosas sobre alguna criatura de gran tamaño como la responsable de crear esos enormes remaches.

Ni siquiera estaba segura de cómo el barco la vio entre todo el bosque y árboles, pero Lucy estaba tan ciega de alegría que se dirigió al claro sin percatarse que sí eran marcas de garras.

Cuando el pesado avión flotó a una distancia cercana, Lucy fue muy consciente de que no era nada como un avión real. De hecho, esa era probablemente la descripción más alejada de lo que en realidad estaba justo frente a ella. Era más como un barco.

Su casco tenía dos dientes, y el cuerpo era oscuro y púrpura en su forma. Dos alas negras y rojas salían de la parte trasera de la nave y en realidad parecían poco prácticas para cargar nada, mucho menos el peso de un barco de esas dimensiones.

Había dos propulsores en la parte posterior que lo empujaban hacia adelante, sin embargo de lo poco que Lucy sabía de ingeniería estructural, esa cosa no debería haber sido capaz de volar. Pero mientras que fuera seguro, no le importaba como luciera realmente. Estaba demasiado cansada, acalorada y agotada para quejarse.

Hacerse un ovillo en la cama, tal vez con una copa de vino y un edredón suave sonaba fabuloso. Eso y una buena ducha caliente.

El sol caía a plomo sobre sus hombros y sacudió la cabeza para despejar sus ideas. Aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez una ducha de agua fría era lo que necesitaba en este momento.

Lo que fuera.

La nave aterrizó, levantando una fina capa de polvo que amenazó con cegarla. Tosió todas esas partículas que obstruían su boca y maldijo, agitando una mano con frustración frente a su cara. Toser un puñado de tierra no era exactamente lo que tenía en mente cuando pensó en una comida.

El diseño en forma de corazón en la parte delantera de la nave se dividió por el centro y se abrió, dando paso a ocho personas ocultas entre las sobras por la brillante luz detrás de ellos. Por más dramática que haya sido su entrada, a Lucy le pareció bastante impresionante. Pero no estaba segura de por qué le daban un recibimiento tan especial.

Un hombre alto estaba situado en la parte delantera, el pelo blanco peinado hacia atrás en una larga cola de caballo que le caía por la espalda, un solo parche negro adornaba su rostro. Por la forma en que se presentaba a sí mismo, él era el líder y parecía exudar un aire de encanto en el que Lucy de inmediato no confió.

Tenía la cara de un hombre amable, pero se mantenía a sí mismo con tal dignidad, que Lucy recordó de inmediato a los hombres con los que su padre solía hacer negocios. Eso la ponía nerviosa y le hacía sentir incómoda, pero se obligó a morderse la lengua cuando dio grandes pasos por delante de ella y le dio una pequeña inclinación a modo de saludo.

– ¿Uhm, hola? – dijo la rubia, su voz temblando de vacilación. Mientras que el hombre frente a ella parecía tranquilo y amable, los otros tenían expresiones de frío distanciamiento.

Algunos, entre ellos una hermosa mujer con una bola de cristal, incluso parecían abiertamente hostiles.

La forma en que sus ojos avispados seguían cada movimiento de Lucy, era como si estuviera contemplando si dejarla o no en el bosque.

– Hola señorita, – El hombre se enderezó y le extendió una mano. Ella la tomó con un muy breve apretón de manos, aferrándose el tiempo suficientemente para ser educada. Su tacto era firme, pero frío. Al igual que un hombre de negocios tiene el ojo puesto en alguna meta. Era un tiburón.

Por alguna razón, la mirada de su único ojo dejó a Lucy sintiéndose como si estuviera boqueando en el agua.

– Eres muy valiente por pasear en estos bosques tú sola, – el hombre continuó después de su saludo inicial, – ¿Debo entender que necesitas un viaje de vuelta a la ciudad más cercana? –

Lucy tragó, con los ojos fijos en sus compañeros de viaje. Todos ellos le daban una sensación extraña, su estómago apretaba con una llamarada de repentina intuición que le dijo que tal vez era mejor caminar después de todo. Pero no estaba segura de cuando encontraría la civilización de nuevo. Estaba en el bosque por sí misma...

En cambio pasó saliva y se aferró a sus primeras palabras, para comprar un poco de tiempo para analizar a sus posibles salvadores. ¿Podría realmente permitirse el lujo de ser exigente? Probablemente aún fuera su miedo por ser perseguida anteriormente lo que le estaba causando tanta ansiedad. ¿Qué tenía que temer de estas personas…

... Y su extraña nave sacada de una película de ficción?

... De acuerdo, tal vez la precaución era la mejor parte del valor.

– ¿Valiente? ¿En realidad no? – miró al hombre, su garganta quemaba por la sed. Realmente estaba agotada. – ¿Qué es tan aterrador de este bosque? – preguntó con la cabeza mirando hacia atrás para ver a su alrededor. El bosque era desagradable y muy caliente, pero difícilmente era peligroso por lo que había visto.

Sin embargo, esas palabras al parecer atrajeron la atención de las personas reunidas a su alrededor. La mujer se arrastró más cerca del líder, sus labios rojos apretados en una delgada línea dura. Su voz se redujo, pero no lo suficientemente baja como para realmente ser discreta.

– Maestro Hades, no tenemos tiempo que perder aquí, siento que cada vez se pone más caliente, – era clara la advertencia en su tono de voz. El destello de miedo en sus ojos era prueba suficiente de que había algo en la zona por lo que valía la pena estar asustado.

– Es cierto, él estará aquí pronto. Este es su territorio, – El hombre rubio con salvajes ojos rojos gruñó. Algo en sus palabras provocó un escalofrío a lo largo de la columna vertebral de Lucy.

¿Quién era _él_?

– Tengo un plan para lidiar con _él_. – Hades respondió, con una nota de excitación bajo sus palabras que Lucy se sintió agradecida de no ser el foco de esta. Ya había tenido suficiente de depredadores. Por desgracia, eso la dejó en un pequeño predicamento con respecto a su transporte.

No tenía absolutamente ningún deseo de quedarse en un lugar perdido y solo, sin ningún signo de civilización y alguien que aparentemente era capaz de aterrorizar a estas personas. Por otro lado, unirse de forma voluntaria a este grupo de personas que le recordaban demasiado a unos tiburones, probablemente no fuera una manera muy apropiada de mantenerse a salvo.

Sin embargo, no se le dio la oportunidad de reflexionar más sobre la situación cuando un furioso rugido ensordecedor rebotó contra ellos.

Su corazón se detuvo y se quedó sin respiración cuando un terror instintivo se apoderó de ella. No sabía lo que era. Nunca había oído un sonido como ese en su vida. No había nada en el mundo natural que sonara como eso. Pero eso sólo hizo que los instintos aterrorizados en ella saltaran aún más. Sólo deseaba, en esa parte lejana de sí misma que no estaba consumida por el miedo, poder entender lo que estaban tratando de decir.

Así las cosas, instintivamente se dejó caer hacia el suelo en cuclillas cuando la fuente del crepitante rugido apareció en el horizonte.

Ella abrió la boca en completo asombro ante la magnífica vista que se precipitaba hacia ellos, incapaz de procesar lo que estaba viendo. Sus ojos y su cerebro discutieron y pelearon entre sí por lo que pareció una eternidad antes de que no lo quedaran dudas.

Era un dragón.

Un dragón real, vivo, con escamas rojas, respirando fuego.

Y se veía molesto.

Al menos asumió por el gruñido con dientes al descubierto que él estaba enojado.

Ciertamente parecía una suposición correcta cuando Hades y su grupo rompieron filas bruscamente y comenzaron a correr con urgencia. Se lanzaban órdenes el uno al otro y a su tripulación cuando el dragón se abalanzó sobre ellos.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar adecuadamente, fue levantada por un hombre gordo, pálido y grande, que se la echó al hombro.

– ¡Oye! ¿Qué estás _haciendo_? – gritó indignado por ser levantada y llevada como un saco de patatas.

– Perdona a Kane por su falta de ceremonia querida. – Hades ronroneó de una manera que la hizo temblar de nuevo – Simplemente no tenemos tiempo para sutilezas ahora, y es mucho más seguro a bordo de la nave, que estar ahí afuera. –

Él le dio una sonrisa que le puso la piel de gallina cuando descubrió exactamente lo que era ser el foco de su interés, – Y una vez que hayamos lidiado con el dragón, vamos a tener una larga charla acerca de dónde vienes y cómo es que no sabes nada sobre dónde te encuentras. –

– Asegúrate de que esté bien cuidada Kane. – Ordenó mientras aceleraba y se movía en una dirección diferente.

– ¡Espera… no! – Lucy lloró mientras Kane se la llevó hacia las entrañas del barco, – ¡Bájame! –

– Lo siento señorita. – Kane gruñó – No puedo hacer eso. Órdenes del jefe. Tengo que cuidar de usted. Aunque supongo que te perdono. –

– ¡¿Perdóname por qué?! – Exigió, confusa y muy alarmada a este punto.

– Por lanzarse sobre mí. – El hombre respondió como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo, – supongo que no puedo culparla por no ser capaz de resistirse a un cuerpo tan sexy como este. –

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no me lancé sobre ti! – gritó la rubia, olvidando su confusión temporalmente debido a la indignación, – ¡Tú me levantaste! –

– Bueno, sí, te recogí. El Jefe lo dijo. – Fue la respuesta, y Lucy se puso a llorar de frustración. Nada tenía sentido ya, y hablar con este idiota sólo le estaba haciendo perder células cerebrales.

– ¡Solo quiero ir a casa! – gimió, sólo para pegar un gritito cuando sintió un fuerte golpe contra el casco, otro rugido ensordecedor y todo el lugar se sacudió precariamente.

También tuvo el efecto de provocar que Kane perdiera su agarre sobre ella y la soltara. Lo cual hubiera sido genial si no hubiera empezado a caer sobre ella. Tuvo el tiempo justo para gritar de nuevo cuando un borrón dorado apareció ante sus ojos y en un instante que fue recogida por un par de fuertes brazos y llevada fuera del peligro.

Le tomó un momento registrar que ya no estaba en peligro mortal y mirar a su salvador. Su salvador era un hombre alto con una salvaje melena naranja y armadura de oro. El colmo fueron las orejas de gato que sobresalían de su pelo.

Ella se lo quedó mirando en completo shock por un momento y finalmente se desmayó.

* * *

* El **Helicarrier** (Helitransporte) es un vehículo aéreo avanzado con un diseño y funcionalidad muy parecida a la de un portaaviones moderno. En general, está diseñado para ser capaz de mantener un vuelo continuo, a través de cuatro grandes motores que proporcionan la elevación necesaria para mantenerlo en el aire. S.H.I.E.L.D los usa como bases móviles de gran importancia estratégica desde la que podían llevar a cabo una serie de operaciones de forma eficaz y en sigilo. _WikiMarvel_

* * *

 _Capítulo 2..._

 _Observación, cada capítulo llevará el nombre de algún libro, generalmente haciendo alusión a lo que pasa en dicho capítulo._

 _Cuídense_


	3. El León, la Bruja y el Ropero

La siguiente historia es una traducción del fanfic **Parallels** de la autora **Mslead** en colaboración con su Beta **Kytrin** , todo el crédito les pertenece única y exclusivamente a ellas, yo sólo pedí su autorización para traducirlo al español.

 _Hiro Mashima es el dueño de Fairy Tail. Todo esto es por mero entretenimiento, tanto mío como de ustedes. Espero les guste._

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: El León, La Bruja y El Ropero**

Cuando recuperó la conciencia unos pocos minutos más tarde, se encontró con la vista del dragón arrancando trozos de metal de la nave mientras que diversas explosiones rebotaban contra su inmenso cuerpo sin causarle daño.

La boca de Lucy se secó ante la vista y un grito murió en su garganta. Se tragó el terror instintivo, algo en su cerebro le decía que este era un verdadero depredador. En comparación con esta criatura, ella no era nada.

Su grande y poderoso cuerpo se lanzó contra el barco, sus garras perforaron líneas a través de él. Una poderosa barrida de su cola envió a la tripulación volando hacia el bosque en llamas. El dragón dejó escapar un resoplido que sonó más como una risa monstruosa que un rugido.

 _¿Está... jugando con ellos?_

Una mano se posó firme en su hombro, sacándola de sus aterrorizados pensamientos. Miró hacia el dueño y vio a un hombre con armadura de oro y con extrañas orejas de gato. Estaba de pie delante de ella como un guardián.

Su rostro estaba contraído, los ojos felinos y afilados fijos en la acción que se desarrollaba frente a él y la preocupación provocaba que sus hombros se tensaran. Sudor corría por su cuello, pegando su flequillo hacia la frente y Lucy tuvo un pensamiento repentino: Él debía de estarse asando con esa armadura.

– Estás despierta, – le dijo después de un momento, lanzó una mano blindada hacia adelante y una ráfaga ardiente de luz chocó contra el suelo delante de las extrañas personas que estaban tratando de llegar a ella. Los que no estaban ocupados luchando contra el dragón venían detrás de ella, lo que la ponía ansiosa.

Por alguna razón, este extraño hombre parecía decidido a protegerla, por lo cual le estaba agradecida, pero bastante confundida.

– ¿Que está pasando? – chilló, su voz ganando terreno sobre el terror al caos que se desarrollaba a su alrededor. Leer sobre aventuras era una cosa, verse atrapada en medio de esta experiencia era otra.

Ver a un dragón, un dragón de verdad vivo, haciendo crujir el metal de un buque como si se tratara de un aperitivo, envió un estremecimiento de fresco temor a través de ella.

El hombre felino desvió su atención de la lucha hacia ella. Su boca se secó ante la expresión grave de su rostro. – Te las arreglaste para tropezar en una guerra en curso entre un ala de la Alianza Balam y el Dragón Rey de Fuego. –

Un cosquilleo extraño en el cerebro de Lucy la hizo endurecer su columna vertebral ante sus palabras, su cejo comenzó a fruncirse.

¿Dónde había escuchado esos nombres antes...?

No pudo hacer más preguntas por el momento cuando el hombre la levantó y saltó fuera del camino de un árbol que acababa de cobrar vida y se lanzó directo a por ella.

Sus brazos golpeaban contra la armadura del hombre gato mientras él saltaba fuera del camino, resbalando hacia atrás justo a tiempo para evitar la mayor parte de las plantas. Parecían haber adquirido vida propia.

El fuego quemaba la tierra, salía en forma de eructos por la boca del dragón, y estaba siendo devorado por el hombre rubio y ojos locos de antes, pero crecía a un ritmo más rápido de lo que podía consumir. Como si la situación no fuera ya lo suficientemente extraña. Los ojos de Lucy casi se desorbitaron de su cabeza. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Gente conjurando plantas, arrojando fuego, comiendo fuego, creando ilusiones, había un hombre gato y un dragón...

Quería gritar de frustración, el terror la hacía querer arrancarse el cabello hasta despertar.

Cuando el hombre dejó de correr, con Lucy rebotando en sus fuertes brazos, la dejó caer suavemente al suelo y la miró a los ojos. – Mi nombre es Leo. Sé que esto no tiene sentido, pero tienes que confiar en mí. Esas personas pertenecen a un gremio oscuro, y van a hacer todo lo posible para poner sus manos sobre ti. –

– ¿Leo? – Ella respondió casi sin aliento después de su emocionante viaje lleno de topes – ¿Igual que la constelación del zodiaco? –

Era una pregunta completamente al azar dada la situación, y era consciente de ello, pero con toda la locura que estaba pasando a su alrededor, no podía evitar engancharse en la única cosa que le resultaba familiar desde que comenzó su viaje por el agujero de conejo.

En serio, ¿así fue cómo se sintió Alicia? Si así fue, entonces ella nunca, nunca volvería a mirar el viaje al País de la Maravillas de la misma forma otra vez. Igual no lo haría.

Miró hacia el dragón que seguía luchando, aun fácilmente visible incluso si la gente no lo era, y se estremeció. Había vislumbrado la rabia y el odio en sus ojos antes de que escaparan y no tenía ningún deseo de estar cerca de él.

Miró de nuevo a Leo, que la veía con un desconcierto que no entendía, – Está bien, Leo. – Estuvo de acuerdo, decidiendo que entre sus actuales opciones sin duda él era la mejor. Por lo menos no tenía aspecto de querer comérsela o algo así. Eso era un extra.

– ¿Y ahora qué? – le preguntó, dando un pequeño salto cuando el dragón lanzó otra ráfaga de fuego a sus oponentes.

– Ahora te llevamos a casa. – Leo respondió con firmeza, capturando su atención, y ¿era su imaginación o su expresión parecía más gentil que antes? ¿Casi compasiva?

No estaba segura y, ante la expectativa de ir a casa, en realidad no le importaba. En cambio, centró su completa atención en lo que estaba diciendo, con vivaz entusiasmo corriendo a través de ella. ¿Casa? ¿De Verdad? Era lo mejor que había escuchado en todo el día.

– ¿Cómo? – preguntó con impaciencia.

Leo le sonrió un poco, su corazón ablandado hacia ella pesar de sí mismo – Tienes que abrir una puerta. – Respondió con suavidad, pensando que hablándole suavemente la ayudaría con sus nervios crispados mejor que cualquier otra cosa en este momento.

– ¿Una puerta? – preguntó Lucy llena de confusión, y él asintió.

– Sí. Tú formaste una cuando viniste aquí. Es necesario crear otra para volver a casa. –

Lucy sacudió la cabeza – Pero yo no hice nada, – protestó, – estaba siendo perseguida por un grupo de chicos espeluznantes cerca de una antigua iglesia. ¡La puerta se abrió y lo siguiente que sé es que estoy en este lugar de locos! –

Los ojos de Leo se agrandaron un poco ante esa declaración. ¿Una puerta accidental? Seguramente no. Pero no podía sentir ningún engaño provenir de ella. ¿Era realmente tan poderosa que había desbloqueado los sellos por error?

Eso era... extraordinario. Y aterrador.

Estaba claro que iba a necesitar ser vigilada, sin importar en qué mundo se encuentre. Y eso le hizo preguntarse al León cómo es que habían obviado los signos de su despertar antes de todo esto.

No importaba. Lo importante ahora era sacarla de esta zona de guerra. Lo más rápido posible.

– Está bien. – dijo Leo de forma calmada – Lo hiciste por accidente, pero abriste una puerta. Ahora, vamos a abrir de nuevo una para ti. Cierra los ojos y concéntrate... –

El corazón de Lucy saltó en el pecho, pero se encontró asintiendo junto con el encantador león. Cerró los ojos como le indicó y sintió las ligeras manos de Leo asentarse en sus hombros. La parte superior de sus guantes rozaba un poco con su piel, pero sólo soltó un suspiro mientras él la guiaba.

– Imagina una puerta que te haga sentir segura. No importa su aspecto, sólo vislumbra algo en tu cabeza que te recuerde a casa. – Continuó, su voz tenía un tono calmante que la relajaba. Y por eso le estaba agradecida, porque parecía ser el único dispuesto a tratar de ayudarla.

No tenía idea de cómo poder hacer las cosas que le dijo, pero había fuego por todas partes a su alrededor y un dragón tratando de hacer _tapdance_ sobre un acorazado a pocos metros de distancia, así que estaba dispuesta a dejar de lado la incredulidad el tiempo suficiente para poder despertar.

– Saca la energía de tu pecho y llévala hacia tus extremidades. – Leo ronroneó, claramente satisfecho de que ella fuera capaz de concentrarse en un campo de batalla.

En realidad, era su terror lo que la hacía mantener los pies en la tierra. Pero Lucy no estaba interesada en compartir ese detalle con el león.

Sintió un extraño cosquilleo, como un pequeño resplandor cálido que oscilaba a través de sus dedos y se extendía hacia sus palmas.

Ella... ¿ella estaba haciendo eso?

Una puerta apareció en su mente, pero era borrosa y... no tenía buen aspecto. Sin importar lo que hiciera, no podía pensar en ninguna puerta que evocara esa sensación de la que Leo habló. Algo que la hiciera sentir segura. Algo que le recordara su casa.

No había puertas en su vida que reflejaran un sentimiento como ese.

Un rugido agónico rompió su concentración, y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, el hechizo vibro a través de ella, sin terminar y parcialmente realizado. Captó la mirada conmocionada de Leo fija en la lucha entre el Maestro Hades y el dragón. Y ella también observó.

Y lo que vio casi la hizo caer la mandíbula.

El dragón estaba a punto de partir a Hades por la mitad, las espantosas garras de una extremidad trituraban la mitad inferior del cuerpo del mago, mientras que la otra garra estaba elevada y lista para cortar a través de la garganta. Pero eso no era lo sorprendente.

Lo sorprendente era que el dragón estaba retrocediendo.

Y se hacía cada vez más pequeño.

La majestuosa criatura soltó otro rugido mientras su cuerpo ondulaba y se encogía, retrocediendo y haciéndose cada vez más pequeña hasta que no quedó nada más que un hombre de pie, con la espalda vuelta hacia Lucy. Un chaleco hecho jirones y una bufanda colgaban de sus hombros, unos pantalones holgados se sujetaban alrededor de sus caderas. Sus pies iban desnudos y se deslizaban hacia atrás. Unos cabellos rebeldes de color rosa se recortaban en el aire.

De repente se escuchó un rugido proveniente del extraño sujeto cuyas manos estaban cubriendo sus ojos. Las escalas retrocedían de su piel, pero incluso desde donde se encontraba Lucy, se podían distinguir sus afilados dientes.

Hades estaba luchando para ponerse de pie, su único ojo visible brillaba con entusiasmo al haber logrado dominar al dragón. El aire estaba lleno de humo y árboles incendiándose se extendían tan lejos como el ojo podía ver. Era un incendio forestal bastante peligroso que estaba completamente fuera de control. Sin embargo, nadie parecía preocuparse por ello.

– ¡Espera! – Lucy gritó, viendo cómo Hades había levantado una mano para lanzar otro hechizo al desorientado dragón. No sabía lo que la motivó a hablar, pero instintivamente trato de alcanzar a la mítica criatura.

El hechizo sin terminar hacía vibrar sus dedos y el dragón que se convirtió en hombre rugió de nuevo, dejando caer las manos de su cara. Esa cabeza de color rosa coronada con un par de cuernos enroscados se dio la vuelta hacia ella y la atrapó bajo la oscura y estrecha mirada de sus ojos.

Ella abrió la boca bajo la intensidad de esa mirada, y antes de que pudiera detenerlo, el hechizo antes fallido fue lanzado.

Casi fue cómico.

La expresión en el rostro del dragón cuando la miró y vio la luz dorada chocar contra él, fue completamente hilarante. Pero tanto la expresión de horror de Leo, que estaba con la boca abierta, y el rugido de indignación de Hades, se registraron en la mente de Lucy a la vez.

Y entonces empezó a caer una vez más, de nuevo flotando en éter donde una nueva puerta se abrió de golpe y la atravesó.

Pero esta vez tenía un compañero.

* * *

Lucy gritó cuando, nuevamente, cayó bruscamente al suelo.

– Ay. – gimió al momento del impacto, pero no fue tan duro como pudo haber sido. De hecho, fue bastante suave. Y arenoso.

Parpadeó confundida para abrir los ojos y se encontró a sí misma y al dragón, que ahora era un hombre de pelo rosa, tumbados en una preciosa playa.

– Bueno, al menos no es un bosque ardiente. – se quejó al incorporarse y miró a su alrededor. Seguía sin saber dónde estaba, pero no parecía estar cerca de anterior la zona de guerra, por lo que no iba a quejarse.

Sacó su teléfono esperanzada, pero seguía sin recepción. Suspiró ante eso y optó por volverlo a guardar. O bien todavía estaba en el País de las Maravillas, o estaba fuera del rango de recepción. Dada la presencia de su nuevo compañero, supuso que seguía atrapada en Narnia o cualquiera que fuera ese extraño mundo.

Por lo menos era un lugar un poco más habitable, aunque no tenía idea de que iba a hacer con respecto a la comida, agua o refugio a estas alturas. Nunca había necesitado aprender habilidades de supervivencia para estas situaciones.

Su compañero se quejó en voz baja llamando su atención y, con un sobresalto, se dio cuenta que hiciera lo que hiciera, tenía que hacerlo rápido y pronto.

Él estaba herido. Bastante. No se había fijado antes en medio de toda la confusión, pero el chico había sido golpeado en el abdomen, en un lugar que a su parecer era bastante vital, y sangraba profusamente de la herida.

Lucy se puso de su lado, observando como él le daba una miraba aturdida y luego se dejaba caer en la inconsciencia – De acuerdo, – dijo y respiró profundamente – voy a intentar curarte lo más que pueda. Y espero que no me comas más tarde. –

Se quitó su bolso y comenzó a buscar en él por cualquier cosa pudiera ayudarla en esta situación, pero se distrajo cuando Leo apareció delante de ella otra vez.

– ¿Leo? – Exclamó – ¿Cómo me has seguido? –

El felino le dio una sonrisa ligeramente divertida. – Parece que tiene una habilidad especial para abrir puertas por accidente, pero después no se cierran por completo. –

Lucy no sabía qué pensar de eso, así que mejor aceptó la ayuda dada por Dios ahora que estaba frente a ella. – Tal vez podamos trabajar en ello más adelante. ¿Me puedes ayudar con él? –

Leo parpadeó sorprendido – ¿Quieres ayudarle? –

Lucy simplemente le dio una mirada confusa – Bueno, por supuesto. Es decir, él está herido gravemente, y yo no tengo vela en esta guerra. ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? –

Leo abrió la boca para responder, la cerró y suspiró. Una extraña expresión cruzó su rostro y Lucy reconoció en sus ojos una especie de lejana melancolía. Las manos de Leo se apretaron en puños, con vacilación clara en su expresión, lo que lo hacía estar tenso. Pero poco a poco parecía estar relajándose, mientras que sus pensamientos parecían arrastrarlo a otro sitio.

– Hay muchas razones, – murmuró Leo – pero no sabes de ellas, y son demasiado largas de explicar. – Se quedó mirando al dragón inconsciente y suspiró de nuevo cuando se arrodilló junto a él. – Sólo espero no arrepentirme de esto. –

Lucy no sabía muy bien qué pensar de esa reacción. ¿Leo conocía personalmente al dragón? Eso la hizo sentir incómoda al recordar el verdadero temor que Hades y su gente mostraron justo antes de que el dragón apareciera. ¿Había una razón por la que ella tuviera que temerle al dragón, y no sólo por estar en el lugar y momento equivocados?

No lo sabía, y la incertidumbre la ponía nerviosa. Sin embargo, no podía dejarlo como estaba. No era correcto.

Le ayudaría tanto como fuera posible y trataría de arreglar las cosas una vez que él despertara. Si es que lo hacía.

¿Quién era este dragón que inspiraba tanto miedo a su alrededor? Claro, era aterrador en su forma de lagarto gigante, pero así como estaba ahora... Haciendo caso omiso de la herida abierta en su costado, casi parecía tranquilo. Tenía los ojos cerrados, su rostro relajado y los dientes afilados se ocultaban de la vista.

Los cuernos que se enroscaban en el pelo desaparecieron en algún punto a lo largo del camino a través de su viaje, así que no había nada que diera pista de algo inusual.

El dragón parecía hombre normal. Un hombre normal con el pelo rosa, pero incluso eso no era tan inusual en su mundo.

Escuchó con atención mientras Leo le daba instrucciones sobre cómo limpiar y desinfectar la herida. Al parecer para un dragón, curarse no era siempre un problema, lo cual Lucy encontró difícil de creer, porque el chico parecía haber sido víctima de un sacrificio de corazón dado el aspecto del agujero en su pecho; pero al parecer estaría bien.

Leo desapareció por una puerta, pero apareció de nuevo un segundo más tarde con los brazos llenos de vendajes.

Lucy suspiró de alivio mientras ayudaba a levantar los pesados hombros del dragón para poder cubrirlo con los vendajes. No podía imaginar cómo se las abría arreglado ella sola para suturarlo o vendar su pesado cuerpo sin la ayuda de Leo.

Una vez que todo estuvo resuelto, Lucy pasó una mano por la mejilla del dragón, sorprendiéndose al sentir lo caliente que estaba. Inmediatamente la invadió la preocupación de una posible infección en la herida y que tuviera fiebre, hasta que Leo le aseguró que eso era normal, para un dragón de fuego al menos.

Cuando Leo sugirió intentar de nuevo con la puerta, Lucy descubrió que estaba demasiado cansada para intentarlo. Y tenía la sospecha de que no iba a ser capaz de llegar a casa.

La puerta segura que él le dijo que se imaginara... No había tenido esa sensación desde que murió su madre. Y antes de que pudiera arreglar las cosas con su padre, él se había ido también.

Por lo que ella sabía, las puertas eran las entradas al hogar. Y Lucy no había tenido un hogar en mucho tiempo.

Así que ambos se quedaron en silencio a pesar de las preguntas que burbujeaban dentro de ella y que amenazan con salir en cualquier momento.

Tenía tantas cosas que preguntarle a él, pero no se atrevía a expresar una sola. ¿Qué podía decir?

La arena se movió bajo sus piernas, calentándola a pesar del aire fresco proveniente del océano.

– ¿Dónde estamos? – finalmente preguntó en voz baja, con los ojos puestos en el cielo y fijos en las nubes altas.

Su estómago se quejó de hambre mientras se imaginaba que las nubes tomaban la forma de una hamburguesa. Parecía que había pasado tanto desde que fue a _Panera_.

Leo se sentó a su lado en la arena, con los ojos fijos en el mar. Su expresión parecía preocupada y sacudió la cabeza. – No estamos tan lejos de nuestra ubicación anterior. Estamos en la playa Akane. El puerto de Hargeon está a sólo un par de horas al oeste de aquí, – le respondió y Lucy asintió, sin tener idea de lo que hablaba.

¿Playa Akane? ¿Hargeon? Estas eran palabras que no entendía.

Una burbuja de angustia se formó en su pecho. Tenía ganas de llorar ante lo absurdo que fue el día de hoy y tener que soportarlo. Tenía un dragón sangrando a su lado y un espíritu... lo que fuera delante de ella. Estaba agotada por toda su caminata, y además tenía hambre y sed.

Y solo se quedó mirando tristemente al océano frente a ella.

Agua, agua por todas partes, y ni una gota para beber.

– En caso de que te lo preguntes, estás en Earthland, – Leo le aclaró – Es un mundo **paralelo** al tuyo y a muchos otros que son vigilados por las estrellas. – suspiró y levantó una rodilla, apoyando una mano sobre ella para relajarse un poco. – En muy, muy raras ocasiones, un ser humano tiene el poder de abrir las puertas celestiales y viajar a otros mundos. Yo llegué a pensar que nunca habría otro que poseyera tal regalo. –

Por extraño que fuera, el interés natural de Lucy y sus ansias de conocimiento se animaron con la historia que Leo le estaba contando. Él no lo sabía, pero Lucy amaba los cuentos. Eran emocionantes y la distraerían de la dura realidad que estaba viviendo en esos momentos.

– ¿Por qué no? – preguntó ansiosa porque continuara.

Leo le dio una mirada divertida, pero Lucy observó un tinte de tristeza en sus ojos. Era una expresión que conocía bien, una sombra que tallaba su camino en los corazones de los que habían visto cosas terribles. Para ella, había sido la muerte de sus padres... Para él, sólo podía conjeturar.

Cualquiera que fuera la razón, los Espíritus podían sufrir. Eso era evidente.

De pronto se arrepintió de su impulsiva pregunta.

– Los seres humanos abusaron de su poder, – respondió Leo después de un largo momento, –arrancaron las puertas para viajar libremente entre los mundos, y luego trataron de encadenar a los Espíritus, que no pueden existir fuera de la esfera celestial por mucho tiempo, por lo que al mantener las puertas abiertas, muchos espíritus perdieron el equilibrio y murieron. – Dijo amargamente – Si notas que hay menos estrellas en el cielo, es porque hay menos Espíritus. – Se encogió de hombros y sus dedos se apretaron, provocando que su armadura se rozara entre sí – Es extraño que tú poseas el regalo. Vine a investigar cuando la puerta se abrió... – Su oscura mirada cayó sobre el dragón. Una vez más, una expresión pensativa se apoderó del Espíritu. – Al parecer no fui el único que lo sintió. –

Lucy miró entre Leo y el dragón inconsciente por un momento, y decidió que tal vez un cambio de tema era lo más apropiado, – De todos modos, ¿por qué todo el mundo tiene tanto miedo de él? Quiero decir, entiendo que es un dragón y eso automáticamente lo hace aterrador, pero parece ser más que eso. –

Con suerte ese sería un tema más seguro que hurgar en el dolor de Leo sobre puertas y estrellas. Incluso aunque no fue intencional su pregunta, se sentía un poco mal por hacerla.

Afortunadamente, Leo parecía entender mientras le sonreía un poco y las sombras en sus ojos se desvanecieron un poco. Aunque ahora que sabía que estaban allí, podía decir con seguridad que no habían desaparecido por completo. Nunca lo harían. Ella lo sabía por experiencia personal.

– La respuesta a eso es complicada y se remonta siglos atrás, pero por ahora vamos a decir que ahora él vive bajo todos los estereotipos que has escuchado sobre dragones. Es glotón, codicioso, tiene un gran tesoro... grandes obras. –

 _Genial_ , pensó Lucy. Tuvo que tener a Smaug* como compañero de viaje.

Y teniendo en cuenta su suerte del día de hoy, probablemente él se la comería tan pronto como posara su mirada en ella. Después de todo eso era algo que los dragones hacían. Se comían a la gente, especialmente a chicas hermosas.

En verdad que estaba en problemas, sobre todo por la parte de hermosa**.

– Estupendo – gimió – Y ¿qué tan probable es que simplemente se transforme y se siente sobre mí o algo así? –

Leo dejó escapar una risa involuntaria – No mucho. – Le aseguró, – El hechizo que lo obligó a tomar su forma actual es un hechizo de sometimiento. – Él frunció el ceño un poco. – Aunque ciertamente estaba incompleto, y no estoy seguro todavía de lo que tu magia hizo cuando interactuó con él, pero él tiene que permanecer en esa forma, a menos que su amo le permita cambiar. – Se encogió de hombros – Pero, dado que Hades no lo ha hecho cambiar de nuevo, creo que podemos asumir con seguridad que no puede o que está fuera de rango. Lo que significa que estás a salvo por ahora. –

Lucy asintió, aliviada de que al menos algo iba bien.

Sin embargo, su alivio se convirtió en consternación un momento después cuando Leo se puso de pie – Lo siento Lucy, pero tengo que irme ahora. Tengo que informar al Rey de lo que he encontrado acerca de ti y las puertas. –

¿Era malo que se asustara un poco ante la idea de su partida? Dadas las circunstancias no lo creía. Definitivamente no quería ver partir a la única persona en este loco mundo que había sido de ayuda para ella.

Algo de sus sentimientos se debió de haber mostrado en su cara porque él le dio una mirada tranquilizadora. – No te preocupes. Volveré para ayudarte a llegar a casa. Solo trata de aguantar un poco más, ¿de acuerdo? –

Lucy tragó saliva y asintió. No quería estar sola, pero no podía mantenerlo aquí. Y raro o no, tenía que sacar el mejor partido de su situación. Lo que significaba que tenía que tratar de resistir el tiempo suficiente para llegar a casa.

Tal vez podría comenzar tratando de conseguir algo de comida y agua. Eso seguramente haría que todo este lío fuera más soportable. Y aún tenía su libro para ocupar su tiempo. Eso no sería tan malo.

Así que le dio una sonrisa tan valiente como pudo y volvió a asentir. – Está bien. Gracias por todo Leo. –

El Espíritu Celestial se puso en cuclillas frente a ella, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta del ojo medio abierto del dragón supuestamente inconsciente.

Leo le dio una sonrisa torcida, una que era amable y deslumbrante. Lucy se quedó prendada de ella, y la ansiedad en su pecho desapareció.

Claramente eso era lo que quería el León, dejando caer la mano en el hombro femenino antes de alejarse. Se puso de pie, el sol brillando en su armadura como si estuviera envuelto en llamas sagradas. Una especie de gato-paladín divino o algo así, enviado para guiar a Lucy. En realidad no lo entendía.

– Eres inusual para ser una humana, pero me gusta eso. – Le dijo con una sonrisa descuidada, se despidió y se apartó de su lado caminando por la playa.

Por primera vez, Lucy realmente vio una puerta abrirse ante sus ojos. Situada detrás de Leo como un halo que lo rodeaba. Era una luz amarilla pulsante, orbes blancos llameaban y flotaban como burbujas en medio de toda esa magia. ¿Era eso lo que Lucy abría accidentalmente cada vez que caía a través de una puerta?

Era de una belleza sorprendente.

– Ten cuidado Lucy. – Sus ojos brillaron hacia el dragón, que estaba quieto y sin moverse. Leo lo miró con escepticismo y asintió. – Voy a volver pronto. –

Y justo ante sus ojos, Lucy observó a Leo tomar una respiración y hundir un pie en la luz dorada, desapareciendo a través del círculo mágico interdimensional. Se había ido en un segundo, su cuerpo desapareció a través del portal como si se lo hubiera tragado. Si no se hubiera sabido lo que iba a pasar, Lucy se habría alarmado.

Pero el portal desapareció justo cuando los talones de Leo se desvanecieron de la vista. Incluso no había señales de que hubiera estado allí momentos antes. Todo lo que quedó fueron sus huellas en la arena, que rápidamente se disolvieron por el flujo de la marea.

El graznido de las aves, el brillo del sol y el viento suave del mar salado la calmaron. Por un segundo Lucy simplemente se dejó disfrutar de la serenidad del momento, sumergiéndose en el océano. Mientras contemplaba hundir los dedos de los pies en el agua, una sonrisa cansada se posó sobre su cara y trató de aferrarse a esa sensación de relajación.

Un esfuerzo infructuoso porque el dragón aprovechó el momento en que se consideró a salvo del Espíritu Celestial y se incorporó con tal velocidad, que Lucy no hubiera imaginado que tenía un agujero en el costado.

Un grito brotó de su garganta y cayó de costado, alejándose de él sobresaltada, pateando arena por todas partes, que seguramente debió de haber bañado al dragón con una tonelada de la misma por la agitación de sus piernas. Y fue evidente por las fervientes palabrotas y el aleteó de brazos del hombre.

Incluso Lucy comió un montón de arena ella misma y casi cayó fue a dar al océano por alejarse de él, con una mano en el pecho y la camisa pegada a su cuerpo con incómodas manchas de arena adheridas.

Una sonrisa filosa decoraba su cara, era amplia y contenía una llama danzante y un espíritu travieso. Él se pasó una mano por la cara y ojos insondables la miraban con curiosa intención. Era como si Lucy estuviera viendo fijamente la mirada de un encantador de serpientes, y ella era la serpiente.

Colmillos brillaban bajo la luz del sol, iluminados por la fuerza de su sonrisa. Su incomodidad parecía divertirlo, y él levantó la mano en señal de saludo.

– Yo. –

* * *

*Smaug o Smoug es el dragón que sale en El Hobbit de Tolkien (El Señor de los Anillos)

** Me encanta que está Lucy es igual de modesta que la original XD

* * *

Disculpen que tarde tanto, no sólo con esta historia si no con todas, se que muchos esperan las otras, pero mi tiempo es muy corto y los capítulos aunque pueden no parecer extensos, sí lo son, pues son más descriptivos que con diálogos.

Gracias por sus opiniones, me dan animo y me recuerdan que debo seguirle.

Bueno creo que es obvio quién es el dragón... Eso espero

Cuídense


End file.
